Deltashift
by Aranaagf
Summary: Frisk and C'ara wake up in an unknown place. When they get to Mount Ebbot, they find that some of the monsters have been switched around! With a new battle style involving flying about, and new problems coming from the switched monsters, these two AU hoppers have a lot to deal with. Will they restore this AU back to its former glory?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello folks! Arana here! And I'm remaking Deltashift because I had an idea to make it better. Plus, this way I don't have to do what I thought of for the last version (as in having to do each of the fallen children, every time Frisk put on their respective armor) and to make the plot a little better. So, let us do this!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

 ***C'ara speaking**

 _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought_

* * *

Prologue

Frisk had been thought many Resets. In fact, so many that glitches started happening. At first, Frisk and Chara noted changes in the story, or the monsters, and even the areas in the Underground. Sometimes, someone might have changed genders even. Only the Reset after Frisk did her first, and only, regrettable genocide run, did things go out of whack. Of course, Chara, known from then on as C'ara, gave Frisk her soul back once they realized something was off.

And that something, was the fact that Frisk had to fall into the Underground, as she did not find herself on C'ara's grave. And, after a little questioning from Flowey, whom remembered the Reset before, did they find that the Underground was different. For one thing… there were no monster, only Flowey, as they had all passed away from a terrible human, long, long ago.

In an attempt to set the world right, Frisk Reset, and was happy to wake up on the bed of golden flowers, but felt strange. Of course, she was used to waking up feeling strange, but C'ara's reaction was the key point.

For some reason, she, in fact, was a Chara, complete with a set of blood red eyes.

And then, with a big yawn, did a Frisk appear, with one eye seemingly stitched shut, mumbling about how the last Reset felt odd and the supposed next genocide run. When the Frisk noticed C'ara, she was surprised at first. And when Chara called the first Frisk by her name, things got confusing for everyone.

This was the first AU that they had landed in, Underswap.

Eventually, their Resets caused them to go to two more AUs, Demitale, where C'ara gained cuffs on her wrists, and Dancetale. It was only after they landed in a Void with a Sans who was forever bleeding that they were discovered by the TPU, as this Sans was known as Geno, and his AU was a slight change from the original AU he was from. That and Geno was in a relationship with Reaper, a Sans from an AU known as Reapertale.

When Ink eventually met the two, he decided they had a use. He asked them to keep doing pacifist routes in any AU they landed in, and then took them to a empty AU so Frisk could Reset.

The next AU they landed in had no name, as it was brand new. When Ink followed them, after they got to Snowdin with that AU's Chara, he was surprised that they had discovered a new one. So, he dubbed Frisk "the Anomaly, and his "friend" Error (he had randomly shown up) dubbed C'ara as "the Follower."

And so this AU hopping continued, until now, in a new AU dubbed Deltashift, by a certain Creator who also monitored the special Multiverse of the Gumdrops Series.

* * *

Chapter 1

Frisk was used to waking up in strange places after a Reset. Usually it would be a strange version of the Beginning, but sometimes it would be later on in the Underground, or even on the surface. It was rare to wake up on the Surface, even rarer when it wasn't in an orphanage.

So, as Frisk found herself in a bed, without the blaring noise of an orphanage, she thought it odd. Instinctively, she reached her conscious out to connect with C'ara and hear what she had to say.

When she didn't brush up against her counterpart's being, Frisk was confused. Reaching out further, the accidently hit the conscious of a pigeon, effectively startling the poor bird and causing it to fly off.

Drawing herself back to her anchoring body, Frisk had a growing feeling of dread. If C'ara was not about, something was terribly wrong. The two were never apart, and if they were forced to, they found each other in moments.

After about five minutes of C'ara not floating in, Frisk once more reached out, this time brushing against the conscious of her ghostly friend, who seemed to be just to her right. For a moment, Frisk paused, before drawing herself back and opening her eyes to look at C'ara.

Finding herself in a regal room, Frisk was surprised. For a moment, she looked about, until her eyes rested on the mirror nearby, which reflected her appearance. She was a teen, to be sure, as she realized that her body was once more female.

However, she turned to where she felt C'ara's conscious, only to see the ghost girl hanging upside down in a odd state of rest.

 _C'ara,_ Frisk said, using her thoughts to convey her words to the ghost. This effectively woke up the ghost girl, the chains on her cuffs jingling for a moment.

 ***Hmm?** Chara mumbled, looking about. ***OK, where the heck are we? This isn't an orphanage!**

 _Exactly what I was thinking…_ Frisk sighed, getting out of the rather comfortable bed and going to the wardrobe. Opening it, she found many outfits, all of which had rather long sleeves, but it took her a moment to find her usual striped shirt and brown shorts. It took her another moment to find the brown boots, having to go off recent memory she had from her "unawake" (this word was used to refer to the Frisk or other fallen human before Frisk "awoke") self, piecing together her unawake self's life.

And then got an odd sense of dread once more, as she realized she was an upheld figure in a community of magic using humans known as Bright Souls, and was scheduled to _fly_ to Mount Ebbot that very day, with the _wings of her soul_.

For a moment, she stood there, then conveyed the strange message to C'ara, whose eyes widened. ***Your soul has wings?** was the ghost girl's response. ***Jeez, you're going to dig through your unawake self's memories for this…**

After a few more moments of brushing up, Frisk opened the door that apparently went into the rest of the building, only to discover that a breeze flowed by her. Walking out, she found herself on a balcony, her room build on the inside of a high mountain's cliff. Below her, she saw other balconies like her, and some figures jumping off and floating away with wings colored like that of human souls.

 ***Wait, you're supposed to jump..?**

 _Apparently._

After searching through her memories for another moment, she came upon a memory of her unawake self's school days, which was a lesson of how to summon your wings.

It was simply summoning one's soul, but flying was a little harder seeing as one had to be attuned with their soul at all times, which is why it was usually never taught to younger Bright Souls until they proved ready.

After a moment of relief, Frisk was glad for her time in the AUs where she had wings. After all, this way she'd be able to fly way better than before.

After a moment, Frisk summoned her soul, but was surprised when it didn't float above her chest like usual.

 ***It's on your back.** C'ara said, pointing to her back.

 _Oh, thanks_ , Frisk said with a mental chuckle.

Then, she walked back to the door, and took a running jump off the balcony, quickly gaining control of her wings and following the horde of Bright Souls below her to where, supposedly, the goodbye ceremony was to be held for her, as the other Bright Souls who had flown to Mount Ebbot had never returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello folks! Arana here! And I am back with more Deltashift!**

 **. . . I literally have nothing to say right now. Still, enjoy the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 2

Flying to the ceremony proved to be a little challenging, as Frisk realized, joining with the mass of Bright Souls. For one, she had to steady herself while constantly reaching out to make sure no one came to close to her wings, as it could possibly hurt her and cause her to fall. More than once did she brush against another's conscious, deterring them from a would be crash before they even got close to her wings. Although, she realized that no one seemed to be too surprised from this, as she too felt other conscious-es brushing against her own before quickly correcting their paths.

Another problem she has was the fact that bugs seemed to be flying into her face a lot, and she realized that she may had forgotten a pair of goggles back at her "nest" that was usually used to flying, based on her unawake self's memories. Inwardly sighing, she pressed on.

" ***Why the heck do all the Bright Souls live so high in the air?"** C'ara said after some time, swiftly flying behind Frisk. " ***And why does everyone have the ability to sense others?! I swear many of them realize that I'm with you!"**

" _C'ara, calm down,"_ Frisk said, frowning as a coliseum came into view from between the mass of folk around her.

Frisk realized that she couldn't go through the normal entrance that everyone else was flying through. No, she was expected at the Royal Entrance, where people of high standing entered, either to speak or to get good seats was little mystery. Plus, her "adoptive" (apparently her parents were a mystery to everyone) father was expecting her there.

However, after searching through her memories about this man, Frisk discovered that she disliked him. For one, he was controlling, and now Frisk realized why she had so many dresses and skirts and very little pants or shorts. Heck, she only had managed to sneak this outfit into her closet through a friend of hers, apparently.

Feeling a pit of dread in her stomach, Frisk broke off from the main body of Bright Souls, following some other higher standing folk to the Royal Entrance. Seeing that most of the women were wearing gowns, the pit of dread grew. But, she was determined not to let this frighten her, since she had to go to Mount Ebbot today or else her "adoptive" father would send someone else in her stead, and then she knew war would come to humans and monsters once more.

She was determined to not let this man cancel her flight.

" _C'ara, I have an idea,"_ Frisk said with a smile, a sly, mischievous smile. " _When my 'adoptive' father confronts me about my outfit, become visible kay?"_

" ***Oooh, scaring him are we?"** C'ara chuckled, her chains clinking and rattling. " ***It's been awhile since I've done that!"**

* * *

Frisk landed in the Royal Entrance, getting odd stares from the higher standing Bright Souls around her, especially from the women. However, two younger Bright Souls, two friends of her unawake self's childhood, rushed over to her.

"Frisk!" Tear cried, flapping her left arm in greeting as her sleeve flapped in the breeze. In her other arm was a bundle of wrapped cloth. The Light Blue Bright Soul rushed over to her. Like Frisk, she was wearing shorts, but with her it was because she was a rebel among the Bright Souls than comfort and habit. "It's going to be so lonely here without you!"

Behind her, an Orange Bright Soul bounded up, a belt of pouches resting on his arm. "We managed to get you some gifts!" Jackson said with a smile. He handed Frisk the belt of pouches. "I made this since your pockets have very little room, despite the fact that they are magically bigger."

Tear unwrapped her bundle, revealing a pair of goggles. "And I'm giving you these!" she said with a smile.

"Your special goggles?" Frisk said, skillfully bringing surprise into her voice at the gift Tear was offering her. Judging from her memories, the goggles were a gift to the younger Bright Soul from her brother, who was the last Bright Soul to leave for Mount Ebbot. "But your brother gave these to you…"

"I want you to have them!" Tear said, her bright smile drooping for a moment before returning to its beaming point. "After all, Thomas would want it!"

Frisk slowly nodded, accepting both of the gifts and putting them on. Although she didn't put the goggles over her eyes yet, she still had them resting on her forehead. "I can't believe I got picked to be the last Bright Soul to leave for the monster kingdom…" she said after a moment. "I'm the tie breaker it seems. If I fail and die, monsters will go to war with humans. But if I manage to get the Queens to listen to me, I may stop them and bring peace."

"Maybe you can even free them without the war?" Tear asked in a thoughtful manner.

"The only way the Barrier can be broken is if Frisk gives her soul up," Jackson sighed. "We've lost the original counterspell to the Barrier a long time ago. Or we purposely lost it…"

" **Frisk!** " boomed a deep voice.

"Oh shoot, Rogan's calling me!" Frisk groaned, inwardly smiling at what was to come.

"You better hurry," Jackson coughed. "Else he might not let you go!"

Thanking the two Bright Souls, Frisk, with C'ara trailing her, rushed to where the voice had boomed, soon seeing the tall figure of High Wing Rogan, her "adoptive" father. He was imposing, yes, but Frisk had seen far more intimidating foes in her AU hopping. Still, by now she had noticed that some of the Bright Souls around her were having slight DEJA VU moments, staring at her as if they were surprised to see her or something. Frisk noted this, as it was a clear sign that there had been Resets before she had appeared. But, like always, Frisk could not access the memories of her unawake self that would tell her what kind of runs they did.

Bounding up to the tall man, whose wings were, like her's, red, although they were bordering magenta, symbolizing why he was a High Wing, which was apparently the term for a leader of the Bright Souls. With dark hair and ruby eyes, he seemed to look evil-ish. His long, dark purple robes flowed down to his feet, and the crest of the Bright Souls; six Bright Souls, each of the main six colors of souls, surrounding a red Bright Soul; lay on his chest.

For a moment, the tall man studied Frisk, obviously surprised at how calm and collected she was in front of him. If her memories were true, the unawake Frisk would be rather nervous in front of her "adoptive" father, maybe even scared if he was angry. But Frisk herself wasn't nervous at all, no, because she had to make it to Mount Ebbot, in order to both stop the war between monsters and humans, as well as free the monsters with the help of the monster prince… or princess if this AU was a -shift or -swap version.

"You're wearing that to Mount Ebbot?" Rogan growled.

"Do you truly expect me to traverse the Underground in a long skirt, which I trip on frequently?" Frisk countered. With a slight smile, she added, "I am going to be climbing about, and a skirt would just get ripped and destroyed. Shorts seemed to be the best answer for this adventure."

This answer seemed to have Rogan taken aback for a moment, obviously surprised at her calm voice. "I guess you are right with that, but why the goggles and belt pouches?" he asked, leaning down to be face to face with Frisk, proud, red eyes meeting and holding calm, hazel eyes. "You do not really need these accessories to go to the Queens, do you?"

"They are gifts from Tear and Jackson for the trip," Frisk answered. "How could I possibly turn them down? Besides, the goggles will most likely keep dust and stuff out of my eyes, while the pouches will help with carrying things."

"Yes, but you cannot go in these ridiculous accessories," Rogan growled, moving his hand to grab the goggles.

" ***Touch her and you will have a bad time,** _ **Rogan.**_ " C'ara growled, appearing behind Frisk and glaring down at the man. " ***I doubt you wish to anger me, since I am a spirit guide, Frisk's spirit guide."**

Startled, Rogan jumped back, and many Bright Souls around Frisk also seemed to be surprised. C'ara had appeared quickly, as if by reflex, and had her ghostly Real Knife in her hand.

C'ara's ghost tail shifted into legs as she stood next to Frisk, her height shorter than her living companion. She was still but a child in her ghostly form, as they had had no luck in finding anything to allow her to change her form besides her chained cuffs, which jingled and clinked as she moved. She smiled her creepy smile, tilting her head to the side, at Rogan. Although C'ara did not say anything, and she looked rather innocent, she was giving off a dark, yet caring, aura.

Rogan stared at the ghost child, obviously unsure on what to do. His brain most likely told him to ignore C'ara, maybe thinking that she was just an illusion that Frisk was creating, but his heart most likely was remembering stories involving spirit guides. They said everyone had one, sometimes a person had two or more, that lead them through life and protected them. However, it was difficult for one to take a form that all could see.

Slowly, he sighed, then started mumbling apologies, rushing towards the stage.

Smiling, C'ara disappeared from the sight of everyone but Frisk, confusing most at her odd appearance. Then, Frisk walked to the stage herself, as her goodbye ceremony was to start in a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello folks! Arana here! So far this story is going good.**

 **Once again I have nothing to say...**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 3

The ceremony had been long and tedious. Frisk was bombarded with sad looks, and hopeful glances, as many of the Bright Souls followed her out to the exit of the coliseum.

It was now that Frisk realized that the Bright Souls' home land was blocked off from the rest of the world by a tall castle wall, as their cliffside homes being protected from other humans. It was common knowledge by now that normal humans were starting to dislike the magic using Bright Souls, envious of their powers and angry that their children had to be taken away if they had a Bright Soul. Frisk herself had been taken away from her parents, who supposedly, based on vague memories, lived in the closest village to Mount Ebbot.

Smiling a sad smile and waving goodbye to the other Bright Souls, Frisk lowered her goggles to cover her eyes, and put on the mask given to her by a younger Bright Soul who just happened to be her student. Taking on last look at this odd place, Frisk jumped off the balcony and summoned her soul, still diving down to get below the clouds.

C'ara wasn't to be seen, as the ghost girl was tucked away inside Frisk's soul, tired out by recent events. The trip from Frisk's room to the coliseum had been hard on the ghost, and taking a visible form had taken more energy from C'ara than expected. So, the two girls decided she was to be a passenger while Frisk flew to Ebbot Village, where she was to meet the mayor and rest for a night, maybe even go about the village, as it seemed to be her home town.

Although, Frisk did realize there was something odd about those born with Bright Souls outside those castle walls. They had normal names, but were given new names when brought into the world of magic. Frisk tried to pinpoint her own first name, but was dumbfounded to find that it was a missing piece of her memories. Even C'ara, who looked through the memories to get a better understanding of this world, couldn't find the name.

Then, suddenly, C'ara realized something.

" ***Wait a minute,"** the ghost girl said suddenly. " ***The rulers of the Underground are both Queens! How come we didn't realize this?!"**

" _Wait what?!"_ Frisk asked, startled, and almost dropped out of the air at that moment. " _So we're dealing with either an odd genderbend or a -swap or -shift AU? Weird, there's no AUs like this so I don't know who would be swapped with who or who would change genders…"_

" ***I guess we have to wait and see."**

The rest of the trip there was mainly sightseeing. Although, Frisk did pass over towns and cities, getting surprised looks from many of the folk below her. Once, when she had stopped for lunch, she was given such an odd look from the employee of the store she was at that she had to explain why she had glowing red wings. Although money wasn't an issue (she had been given American dollars just to get there, making it so she and C'ara knew they were in the USA) it was hard to buy things because some people didn't believe she was a Bright Soul. That is, until she had to desummon and resummon her wings a few times and show them that she could fly using them. Then they were a little scared and gave her discounts on everything, making her have to argue to actually pay the full price.

Frisk didn't like being treated as royalty unless she was the monster's ambassador.

Of course, she also got awed gazes from children and teens, who would come over and ask her a few questions when she landed. "How do you fly?" "Wow, what are these made of?" "What's with the heart on your back?" "Are you an angel?" were the most common questions. Once she explained she was a Bright Soul, some of the parents would move their children away, or teens would back away from her as if she was someone highly contagious. Although sometimes they'd ask how the Bright Souls were doing, or why she was outside the walls of the nation she was from.

Explaining to them that she was going to Mount Ebbot to stop a monster-human war usually got odd looks from those who didn't know or didn't believe in the monsters. Those who knew usually gave her sad stares. Although, young children would usually wish her good luck and walk away saying that she would most likely free monsters or wipe them out.

Frisk usually, inwardly, shuddered at the mention of bringing genocide to the monster folk. Memories of her only genocide run were some she wished she could keep under lock and key, never having to look at them again. But, she'd usually end up in AUs which were racked with genocide's cold touch. When she Reset and left, the world was cleansed and the ghost they had traveled with would be good and would keep the next Frisk or Chara or whomever was to fall from doing genocide. They also gained the trust of many Sanses, Papyruses, or whomever could remember Resets during their travels.

Still, Frisk and C'ara visited other places too. They talked with deer and played with the birds. But, just when the sun was touching the mountains ahead of them, they arrived at Ebbot Village. It was a small village, but large enough to be a town. It seemed that there were no chain stores about the small town, maybe do to the legend of Mount Ebbot that was spread about to keep folk away from the mountain.

* * *

Frisk spotted a rather large crowd in the town's square, with a small stage which had, presumingly, the highest officials of the town waiting for her. She could tell who the mayor was, as his suit was a bit overdone. She thought the other man was the lead officer, but she couldn't tell at the moment seeing as he started moving away from the mayor when she started to fly around the square to make landing easier.

Once Frisk had her feet on the stage, she lifted her goggles and lowered her mask, smiling and waving at the townsfolk. Many of them were in suits and dresses, which surprised both C'ara and her since it was a rather old style. The mayor came up to Frisk, obviously nervous.

"Hello, Bright Soul!" he said, bowing, as his voice betrayed, although well hidden, his nervousness. "Welcome to Ebbot Village, I'm Mayor Joe, and I hope you enjoy your stay!"

In return, Frisk also bowed. "I am Bright Soul Frisk, and I think I'm going to be staying in the village for a day or two to rest up before I got to Mount Ebbot," she said, getting surprised murmurs from the crowd. "What, you expect me to go into the mountain when I'm tired enough to fall asleep on my feet?" This earned some chuckles.

"Oh dear me, I had believed that you would go directly to the mountain after you checked in with us," Mayor Joe said, sighing with relief. "From what the archives say about the other Bright Souls who visit, they all went to the mountain before resting up."

Frisk laughed with ease, but took this piece of information with great thought. Why had the other Bright Souls go directly to Mount Ebbot? Surely they had to rest up before hand, as it would be hard to go through the Ruins with little energy, and all the fights they had to go through! It seemed a little odd, as Bright Souls usually took the opportunity to rest up when presented. Maybe they thought this was urgent business.

Thanking the townsfolk, Frisk walked to the nearest inn, quickly checking in and going to her assigned room. She found a soft bed, and gladly got under the covers, after showering, and almost fell asleep instantly.

Before she fell asleep, though, C'ara emerged from her soul, for she had to keep watch over Frisk during this period of weakness. They had had times before where someone wanted to kill Frisk when she was asleep, and if that happened before they reach Mount Ebbot, it was a instant Reset and AU jump. After all, the first time they Save in any AU is when they fall on the bed of flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **You may have noted that Asriel has a part in this so far. Except he hasn't been truly introduced yet (he will shortly) but I just haven't change the little blurb before the chapter telling you who speaks like that. So yeah.**

 **So, this story hasn't gotten a bunch of view yet (I'm working on figuring out a summary that brings in some new folk) but that doesn't bother me. I mean, I can't have all my stories boom like Gumdrops did, right?**

 **Do you wish to help me design some characters or places or even the cover of the story? Go ahead and do some art!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 4

Frisk and C'ara soon figured out that, unlike what Mayor Joe said, the other Bright Souls had stayed in Ebbot Village for at least a night before going to the mountain. Not even a full night, actually, as they soon learned.

Frisk had been woken up in the middle of the night when she felt conscious-es brushing against her own. They were sad, angry, even embarrassed. They were reaching out to her for forgiveness or to try and make her guilty of sealing the monsters away.

The pair soon realized that there were many hauntings in the village. They noted that nightlights lit every room, and why their own room had the lights turned on at all times, but dimly when they were supposed to be off. It was to keep the ghosts out of the houses, it seemed.

If someone else had been in Frisk's shoes at that moment, they would have fled the village right then and there. But Frisk was curious, especially because it seemed that many of the spirits were crying over their lost children.

Getting dressed and putting a scarf around her neck, Frisk went downstairs to the still awake innkeeper, who looked at her sadly.

"They woke you, didn't they?" the innkeeper asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, but I am not fleeing," Frisk answered in a hushed voice. "Are the spirits all from the war?"

"Not all of them," the innkeeper sighed. "About a third of them died after the war, mainly the parents of Bright Soul children whom were taken away. Not all of our distraught families died like the poor parents that haunt us. Nay, those who died after their children were taken haunt us because they were murdered for bringing those poor children into this world." The innkeeper paused, looking away. "My own son was taken away the same day as you were, Frisk. You were good friends."

"You recognize me?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I cared for you when your parents disappeared," the innkeeper sighed. "I am Marsha, and you should know my son Jackson, right?"

Frisk smiled, and motioned to her bags. "He gave these to me for my trip here," she said. "Although it seems odd to me that you know both of our names…"

"I asked for you two not to change your names when they came for you both," Marsha said, brushing a tear from her eye.

Frisk thought carefully about her next question. "You said that the parents of Bright Souls were usually murdered," she said slowly. "How did you not take the same fate?"

If Marsha was taken aback, she did not show it. "I adopted Jackson when I found him on the side of the road near Mount Ebbot's forests," she sighed. "And I was in the process of adopting you when they came to take you and Jackson away. They spared me because I was not the blood mother of you or Jackson."

Frisk nodded slowly, taking this information in. It was a usual thing for her to end up as an orphan, so this was not unusual for her. What was unusual was the fact that she was almost adopted.

"I'm going to go roam about the town," Frisk said, bowing slightly. "Do not worry about me, I can handle myself."

Marsha's eyes widened, given Frisk the impression of Toriel trying to stop her from leaving the Ruins. The innkeeper made a move to grab the "young" Bright Soul, but Frisk skillfully dodged the movement and ran out the door, C'ara trailing her.

" ***This is getting weirder and weirder,"** the ghost girl commented.

Frisk was about to respond when she noticed a ghostly monster coming towards her. The monster seemed to be a boss monster, with chipped horns and golden fur. Unlike most boss monsters they had met, this one had hooves and a long tail ending with a brush like fluff of fur. He seemed heavily wounded, as it seemed that he was eternally starting to dust. He wore only a mail chestplate and chainmail trousers, as well as a pouch on the side of his hip, from what Frisk could tell.

The boss monster limped towards her, before stopping and kneeling before her. "Bright Soul…" he panted out. "I am Vlad, the King of Dead Monsters…" He paused to take a breath. "Please… save my people who still live, and stop my daughter Alphys from starting another war… she is distraught over the loss of her children, and her wife Undyne has left her, so she is not of the right mind. I cannot visit her due to the Barrier, although I roam the woods every day to ward off humans, as do most of my fellow ghosts. We all wish not of another war, and though some of us hate the fact that our descendants are locked in the mountain, it was a good idea to go with it on Alphys's part."

Vlad paused again, waiting for Frisk's response. By now, they were surrounded by other ghosts, most of whom were murmuring prayers. They were not all monsters, as some of them were humans. A small percentage of them seemed to be human-monster hybrids, and there were even a few Bright Souls in the mix. From the windows of the town, Frisk noted that the townsfolk were also watching. Marsha was even in the doorway of the inn.

Frisk nodded. "I will stop the war," she said. "And I will find a way to free the monsters." She bowed, and then waited for the spirit king's response.

He limped up to her smiling, and took her hand, surprising the Bright Soul as he was somewhat corporeal. From his pouch he produced a heart locket necklace, a red heart surrounded in shining gold, and put it in her hand. "Take this," Vlad said, bowing his head down to Frisk's eye level. "Alphys will recognize it when you battle her. Maybe Undyne will too." He then sighed. "Use your powers wisely, ancient soul, as there are some spirits who will wish to harm you. And to you, spirit follower, keep an eye out for those spirits."

And with that, Vlad and all the other spirits dissolved into fine, sparkling dust, which rose to the sky and mingled with the stars. Afterwards, the stars seemed to be more in numbers, and light flooded the town square.

For a moment, both Frisk and C'ara were still. It was always a surprise to find someone who realized that they weren't the age they showed, or even notice C'ara. But when someone addressed them head on like that, they knew that there was urgency to this mission.

Frisk looked down at the heart locket and then carefully opened it. Inside were two monsters, Vlad, and a lizard monster who resembled Alphys. The two seemed happy.

Then, Frisk closed it and put it around her neck, thinking.

" _Alphys is Vlad's daughter… and Undyne's her wife,"_ Frisk said to C'ara. " _Now we know that this has to be a -shift AU. I wonder where Asgore and Toriel are placed…"_

" ***Probably where Undyne and Alphys are usually."** C'ara murmured. " ***We should go get some more rest, we have a big day ahead of us."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **So, that last chapter was a little odd. I was originally planning on Alphys being adopted into the Royal Family, but now I'm like, "Heck with it she's going to be a blood born Dreemurr and is directly Asgore's blood aunt. Or dust who knows."**

 **Do you wish to help me design some characters or places or even the cover of the story? Go ahead and do some art!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 5

Frisk and C'ara were restless. The sun had not risen yet, and they needed its light in order to go through the forest. Of course, they could always fly to the hole in which one fell into the Underground, but walking there had a joy in it, as it reminded the two AU hoppers about their own first falls, no matter the reason they were going to Mount Ebbot.

But, morning didn't seem to come fast enough, and Frisk could no longer fall back asleep. Every now and then, a ghost's conscious would brush against her own and wake her from whatever sleep she had achieved thus far. It was annoying at first, but Frisk eventually decided that they were trying to test her or something, and so sat through it.

C'ara was on high alert, though, heading Vlad's advice. Whom ever were the spirits who wanted to harm Frisk had no chance in beating her, as she always had the Real Knife on hand and ready to attack. Seeing as she was a ghost herself, and they knew that ghosts could harm ghosts, it was the best option they had come up with thus far.

Every now and then Marsha would come to check on them. Of course C'ara had long since shown herself to the innkeeper, seeing as Marsha had overheard Vlad's warning. Of course, she did ask a few choice questions every now and then, usually concerning Vlad calling Frisk "ancient soul," which was hard to discreetly answer seeing as Frisk didn't really want to tell her, "I'm not the Frisk you knew, I'm actually a Frisk from another reality that's similar to this reality and I've been going through many Alternate Universes saving monsters and stopping other versions of both me and C'ara from doing genocide on the poor monsters." Only a few choice folk would hear that from her, most likely anyone who remembered Resets.

Still, the two AU hoppers were glad when the sun finally rose and Frisk no longer needed the scarf she had been using when she went outside. Of course, walking outside proved another challenge, as many townsfolk were waiting for her. Although it seemed they were most likely waiting for a parade, they lined the pathway that went to the mountain's surrounding forests.

As Frisk, and C'ara~although hidden to the sight of most of the townsfolk~walked towards the forest, the townsfolk were deathly silent. No babies were crying, and no children were cheering. They all looked at Frisk was respect, and some even seemed to wish to ask her something. It was rather intimidating for the pair, and they were glad that when they made it into the forest's line of trees. The townsfolk seemed to leave the path then, going back to their village life.

However, the feeling did not leave, as the two soon realized that they were soon lost. It was rather odd, seeing as they should know the way to the mountain by now, but the trees blocked their lines of vision of the mountain.

It wasn't long when they came upon a clearing, although it was small and the trees still blocked their views. In the center of the clearing seemed to be a statue of a fox, made out of clay, with its head down, ears back, and eyes closed.

Frisk and C'ara were a little confused about this statue, as they knew that there was no reason for it. Besides, why would it be left here in the forest.

Walking up to it, Frisk realized it seemed relatively new to the forest, as no moss grew on the fox. There were also no critters crawling upon the surface of the statue, either. But something else seemed odd about the fox, as Frisk realized she was brushing against the conscious of an ancient and wise creature. Looking about, the two AU hoppers were alone in the clearing, and Frisk knew she couldn't have felt the conscious from one of the trees.

So, in a curious manner, Frisk brushed her hand over the top of the fox's head, seeing if anything would happen.

And something did.

At first, runes appeared all over the clay fox, making Frisk jump up and back away. Then the ears perked up, and the eyes opened, glowing red on the right and green on the left. The glowing soon stopped, leaving the eyes to look like clay carvings. But then the fox stood up, and yipped at the two AU hoppers, brushing _her_ conscious against them both.

 _Follow me, young ones,_ said a voice. Then, the fox pranced to the edge of the trees, pausing and looking back at the two.

" ***Um what the fudge?"** C'ara asked, clearly surprised, and confused, about the situation.

" _She wants us to follow her…"_ Frisk answered. " _Oh! Maybe she knows where we want to go!"_

And with that, Frisk bounded after the rune covered fox, who pranced between the trees. C'ara hastily rushed to catch up to the two, muttering about the oddness of the situation.

Back in the clearing, where the fox had sat, was a piece of paper. Drawn onto the paper was a picture of the Delta Rune, but that soon disappeared from the page. Then the page showed a picture of the fox, and then a young woman, who wore glasses and, seemingly, a fox hat. She smiled, and then the page turned into dust, which rose up to the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Frisk bounded after the clay fox, who would pause for her every now and then, but realized she had lost her. Looking around, the Bright Soul noticed the maw of a cave nearby, and tilted her head in surprise. For one, it had only been around thirty minutes since she started following the fox, and it should have taken her around half a day to climb up the mountain.

Shrugging as C'ara came into view, Frisk walked into the cave, lowering her goggles and putting her mask on. She was careful not to trip over the vines that lay on the ground, but knowing Flowey, or whomever was replacing him, she knew that he~or they~would try to trip her.

And she was right, as a vine pushed her into the hole that was the entrance to the Underground. C'ara rushed to her, as Frisk slowed her falling with her wings for a mere moment, to rest in her soul. Then Frisk resumed her fall, soon passing through the sparkling Barrier and seeing the bed of golden~no wait, those were not buttercups or any other golden flowers Frisk knew of, no they were a light red, bordering on pink, and, as Frisk fell flat on her face on the bed of flowers, she realized they were daisies.

Getting up, Frisk jumped off the bed of red daisies, soon checking the bed to see what it had to show her.

 **(It's a bed of red daisies, the flower of Ebbot Village,)** said a voice that clearly belonged to a certain boss monster.

Looking about, Frisk saw the ghost she would be travelling with. He was small, and had white, fluffy hair. He had green eyes, and pale skin. Her wore a yellow and green striped sweater, navy blue pants, and dark brown boots. When the ghost realized Frisk was looking at him, his eyes widened. **(You can see me?!)** he cried.

" _Yes, I can. I am Frisk, a Bright Soul of determination,"_ Frisk said. " _And you are?"_

 **(Asriel Dreemurr, the adopted Prince of the Underground… when I was still alive of course,)** the boy said. He was about to say something more, when C'ara appeared.

" ***Greetings, Asriel,"** the ghost girl chuckled, her chains jingling. " ***I am C'ara, Frisk's ghost companion, but do not confuse me with your Chara. We are two separate entities, after all."**

For a moment, Asriel stared at the ghost girl, seemingly at a loss for words. Then he sighed, rubbed his temples, and groaned. **(You two are not who I was expecting,)** he sighed. **(I was only expecting** _ **my**_ **Frisk, who I guess would have gone through genocide again.)**

" _We hate genocide,"_ Frisk said with a shudder. " _Went through it once and knew it wasn't our thing. Now we go to AUs and restore them to pacifist routes."_

C'ara shrugged, then chuckled. " ***Not everyone is as calm as you are about this,"** she said. " ***Usually we get yelled at."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **I literally have nothing interesting to say right now...**

 **Do you wish to help me design some characters or places or even the cover of the story? Go ahead and do some art!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 6

Explaining to Asriel the situation they were in gave Frisk and C'ara some time to think. For one, they were not expecting Asriel, who was a boss monster in their baseline and the one who turned to Flowey, to be their ghostly companion in this adventure. So, now they had to figure out just who was Flowey, and what his/her/its name was. After a moment, C'ara seemed to have an idea.

" ***Is your Chara perhaps a boss monster?"** the ghost girl asked.

 **(Was a boss monster,)** Asriel answered with a sigh. **(Before I died from the flu I caught, I asked her to take me to my village and tell the townsfolk that monsters were the kindest folk I had met. When she rested me onto a bed of red daisies near the village, she walked towards the town. Of course, she had absorbed my soul, but we knew that it was dangerous to go to the village with my limp body in her paws.)**

 **(She came across a hunting party, who had discovered my body, who attacked her. We did not fight back, and she rushed to get my body before returning to the Underground. When she stumbled into the throne room, to the dismay of our mothers, she dusted and I… I didn't awaken until the next human had fallen down. It was after they died did I realize that my mum, Queen Alphys, had declared war on humanity.)**

Frisk and C'ara listened to the young ghost's story, noticing the differences from the story of C'ara and their Asriel.

After this, the three decided they needed to get going, as it would be unwise to stay here and wait for Undyne~whom was in Toriel's place~and not meet with the flower that was in this AU.

Walking down to the archway, Frisk peered in to look at the flower they were to fight. It was, like the flowers she had fallen on, a red daisy. Behind her, she heard C'ara murmur something about a "blood daisy" and then shuddered.

But Frisk gathered up her courage, and stepped into the room, gaining the daisy's attention. It turned around, peering at her with a frightened glance, making Frisk realize that it was expecting the genocidal Frisk that would have fallen. But then it paused, and studied her.

 **(The Frisk I knew didn't have goggles or bags or a mask,)** Asriel put in, clearing the confusion that settled into Frisk's thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk took a few slow steps towards the flower, stopping at a reasonable and comfortable distance. She bowed her head slightly, and greeted the daisy. "Hello, I am~"

"Greetings," the daisy said in a clearly feminine voice. "I am Chlorophyll, the red daisy. You are new to the Underground, are you not?"

Frisk realized that she would most likely have no opportunity to introduce herself, which was common in most AUs, including her own baseline. Inwardly sighing, she settled into "I'm a human who for some reason does not give out my name" persona and nodded gingerly. "Why, yes I am," she said, making her tones echo trust and somewhat newness.

"Hmm, someone is going to have to teach you how things work down here," Chlorophyll chittered, adding a disarming chuckle. "I guess that someone will have to be me. Let us start."

In mere moments, the FIGHT had started. Although, it was different than most fights Frisk had been in. For one, it seemed that they had moved to a larger room, as she was standing in a rather large battle box, which was outlined by a white box that reach far out to almost all sides, even reaching high to the ceiling. Of course, Frisk had realized that FIGHTs might be different for Bright Souls since, as her memories suggested aerial combat training, they did most of their fighting and dodging on wing.

"Hmm, a Bright Soul are you not?" Chlorophyll said with a tilt of her head… bulb?... as she noticed Frisk's wings. "It has been a while since one has fallen…" Stopping herself, the flower sighed and straightened. "I will not have to tell you what those colors mean, I guess. But I will share you on something your elders most likely didn't teach."

"Oh please, tell me," Frisk said, mimicking an excited child, with her hands clasped together in front of her and a small bounce.

"Well, a soul starts off weak," Chlorophyll chimed, with a disarming grin. "But they grow strong as they gain LV."

"What is LV?" Frisk asked with a tilt of her head, even though she already knew the answer.

"What does LV stand for?" Chlorophyll chuckled. "Why, LOVE, of course! And down here~" white bullets appeared above the flower, "~LOVE is shared through little, white 'friendliness pellets.' Fly about and catch as many as you can!"

Although the bullets came slowly to Frisk, her face slightly sharpened as she lifted herself out of the line of fire.

"Hey, partner," Chlorophyll said with a grin that was not as disarming as before. "You missed them. Why don't we try again?"

Once more, the bullet came towards Frisk, although slightly faster. Once more, Frisk flew out of the line of fire, watching as the bullets disappeared behind her.

"What are you doing?" Chlorophyll said with a remarkably forced grin. "Run. Into. The. Bullets. I mean friendliness pellets!"

This time, as the bullets rushed towards Frisk, she flew back to where she started, earning a glare from the daisy. This time, Frisk didn't bother to act all innocent, as her face hardened into a knowing stare.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? (What am I saying, of course he does…)" Chlorophyll growled, although the second line was murmured. "You just wanted to see me suffer right?" From out of nowhere (as in her inventory,) the flower pulled out a small knife, holding it in her leaf. She pointed it at Frisk, as similar knives, although they were bullets, surrounded the Bright Soul. "Down here, it's Kill or be Killed!"

Frisk calmly smiled, once more bowing her head.

"W-Why are you smiling?!" Chlorophyll growled, clearly confused. "I'm about to kill you!" After a moment, the flower yelled, "DIE!"

As the bullets came towards Frisk, she reached out at the nearest one, brushing her hand against it. To the surprise of Chlorophyll, they all disperse, and the damage that Frisk would have taken didn't register.

"What the fudge?" Chlorophyll muttered, before turning to her left, seeing a blue fireball sitting there. For a moment, the stare happened, and then the fireball cannoned at her, knocking her out of the FIGHT as a certain fish monster walked in.

"Get out of here you miserable flower!" Undyne yelled, before turning to Frisk. "Hey, punk, stay away from the flowers. Especially that one. That one is dangerous."

"OK," was Frisk's response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **Well this is going on well. Although, I am going to not like writing "Papyrust" in the future. (I still need to figure out whether to make him a mix of the original Papyrus and Mettaton [of course he is not going to say "Nyeh heh heh"] or to make him more Mettaton than Papyrus. I do not want to write Papyrust calling Frisk "Darling" at all.)**

 **I have gotten into corruption Undertale using the Hate thingy. DId you know that there is a dialogue line that says "Big boner down the lane"? Also, Pumpkin Rings are a thing. We do not know how to get them at all.**

 **Do you wish to help me design some characters or places or even the cover of the story? Go ahead and do some art!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 7

Frisk was rather surprised to see that Undyne looked friendlier than she would have thought. For one, she wore no eyepatch, as she didn't need one since she had both eyes. She wore a t-shirt that had the Delta Rune on the chest, and light brown pants as well as dark brown boots. Her hair was shorter than Frisk expected, so it did not need to be held in a pony tail. Her eyes were no longer slitted, and looked more human, with the irises being hazel. Her teeth were still sharp, but no longer were they a light yellow.

But one thing that confused Frisk was the fact that Undyne had used fire magic, like Toriel once had, to knock Chlorophyll out of the FIGHT, instead of a spear. Of course, the fireball had been blue like the spears Undyne had used in her baseline, but it still confused Frisk.

"Hey punk, you OK?" Undyne asked, getting a nod from Frisk. Guessing that some characters still retained their baseline personality made it reasonable for why the fish monster was referring to her as "punk." "Good. I'm Undyne, caretaker of the Ruins. I come here everyday to see if a human has fallen down, and I guess today was my lucky day! Now, come on, I'll lead you through the catacombs."

And with that, the FIGHT ended. From where Frisk stood, she could see the uprooted red daisy, though barely, in the darkness, whom was nursing her wounds and sending supposedly intimidating glares towards the Bright Soul and Undyne.

Undyne took one quick glance at the flower, before walking towards the archway and disappearing into the first room of the Ruins. Frisk followed in suit, using her acting skills to make it seem like she was slightly scared of what was ahead.

If this had been her first run ever, Frisk most likely would have been scared. And if this had been the second universe she'd ever been in, the same thing would likely have happened.

Walking into the purple-bricked room, Frisk noticed that the Ruins were looking the same thus far. Although the twinkling star that was the Save Point seemed to be missing, slightly worrying the Bright Soul. But as she followed Undyne to the stairs of the entrance, the twinkling star came into view.

Frowning, Frisk paused at the Save Point, quickly glancing up at Undyne, who was waiting patiently for the Bright Soul to follow. Behind her, C'ara and Asriel were seemingly having a conversation on the battle physics, and Frisk took note of the fact that Asriel was slightly amused by Chlorophyll's reactions to Frisk's actions. He also mentioned that the unawake Frisk had never dodged the bullets, usually they would just run into them to get that part over with.

Reaching her hand out to the Save Point, Frisk was surprised when nothing happened. When Asriel noticed this, he told her that usually she needed to say a certain word in order to get the Save Point to react. Frisk chose to say "save," which got a twinkling noise from the twinkling star and a slightly surprised reaction from Undyne as the Save Screen appeared in front of Frisk.

C'ara rushed over to Frisk's side, eager to read the Save Point's message. " ***Seeing such new folk in a familiar place fills you with determination,"** she read. " ***Health fully restored."**

Frisk quickly pressed the Save Button, and waited for the screen to fade. Once it did, she took into account that Undyne had actually witnessed Frisk Save, with a toothy grin on her face. Maybe she knew that Frisk would have an advantage in the long run?

Frisk shook off the odd thoughts. Undyne couldn't possibly realize that she could Reset, could she? Shrugging to herself, Frisk followed the fish monster up the steps and into the next room. Like the last few rooms, it was the same as her baseline.

"The Ruins have many puzzles," Undyne said, motioning to the puzzle before her. "Usually, they are made up of ancient fusions of buttons and door keys. Let me show you how to solve this one." And with that, she walked on four buttons, the ones on the sides but not in the middle, and pulled the lever. The door opened, although a bit fast as a small piece of it seemed to break off, flying towards Frisk, whom skillfully ducked as it went out of the room, bounce off the walls, and somehow hit Chlorophyll, who cursed, with clear pain, in the background.

Undyne and Frisk stared in the direction of the flower, before looking at each other and started to laugh. It took a good minute before they both calmed down.

"Come'on, punk, let's continue," Undyne said after she had taken a few deep breaths. "We don't want that daisy to come after us do we? Although, how am I going to fix this door?"

Shrugging, Frisk followed the fish monster out the door, realizing that Asriel and C'ara were still in the midst of a laughing fit because they were being dragged along, which had a slight tug on Frisk's soul.

Sighing inwardly, Frisk knew things were going to pick up soon. She just wondered who else was switched around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello folks! Arana here!**

 **Man I like this AU. Its neat. And also, I managed to update TLOTA:TSG so that's good. Also… random thing but I think Fresh!Sans (Creator is the Crayon Queen or loverofpiggies on Tumblr) would sing freaking Gangnam Style because, to me, it fits him so freaking well.**

 **Do you wish to help me design some characters or places or even the cover of the story? Go ahead and do some art!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Asriel speaking)**

" ***C'ara speaking"**

" _Frisk speaking to the ghosts via thought"_

* * *

Chapter 8

The next room was… different. The paths to the levers literally had a form of parkour to them, seeing as one had to jump over water to get to platforms in the room. Where Frisk was standing was the normal Ruins floor, but beyond the first stream there were platforms, and likewise after the second stream. At the door leading out of the room there was the Ruins pathway once more.

"So, punk, there is another puzzle in this room," Undyne said with a smile. "Let's see if you can solve it." And with that, she dove into the water, swimming over to the other side of the room and climbing back onto solid ground.

For a moment, Frisk paused, studying the puzzle as she listened to Asriel and C'ara murmur to each other. For a moment, Frisk heard Asriel mention that this puzzle was rather… changed from when he last saw it. When he and the unawake Frisk had gone through here, it had only the streams of water, and was far easier than this.

Shrugging to herself, Frisk walked over to the edge of the pathway and hopped onto the nearest platform. At first it tilted under her weight, making Frisk rather uneasy as she thought that it would disappear under the water for a moment, but then steadied.

Frisk had half the mind to summon her soul to fly to the nearest lever, but realized, after a small tug at her soul, that she couldn't summon it at all. So, gathering up her strength, she jumped to the next platform, waiting for it to steady under her weight.

When she got to the nearest level, and tried to pull it, she realized it was either stuck, or not the thing she had to pull or push. Seeing as there were no chalk markings, Undyne most likely did not think to mark the right levers, Frisk assumed that the key to this part of the puzzle was somewhat hidden.

Looking about her, Frisk realized that the platform she was on tilted slightly. Frowning, as all the other platforms had steadied under her and then didn't tilt, she tested something. Leaning backwards a little bit, the platform tilted upwards, and a clicking sound was heard as Frisk steadied herself once more.

Smiling again, she jumped to the next platform, and then to the next, and then paused as she saw bubbles in the water in front of her. Suddenly, a spout of water rose above her head, spraying her, although not getting her too wet, with chilly water, before the water around her once more was peaceful.

Frowning, Frisk quickly jumped to the next platform, as the spout once more rose after she landed on it. For a moment, she stayed there, before jumping to the nearest dry land, which had the next two levers.

Once again, neither lever had chalk markings telling her that it was the one to pull. This time, Frisk checked about for anything that would be a third lever or a button, but after finding none, she tested each of the levers in front of her. Each were stuck, not budging an inch. Frowning, Frisk looked on the wall in between the two levers.

And found a small Delta Rune chiseled into the stone on a brick. Smiling, Frisk pressed her hand on that brick, watching as it went backwards into the wall as another click was heard. The spikes blocking the door to the next room darted under metal sheaths, clinking as they settled.

With a bright smile, Frisk jumped from platform to platform before once more landing on solid ground. But, she paused, as Undyne was missing. How'd the fish monster disappear without Frisk knowing?

Before Frisk could think of anything….

"Good job, punk!"

Frisk yelped, jumping, rolling, and then jumping into a defensive position at the sudden noise, expecting an attack. However, when Frisk saw Undyne's confused face, she relaxed.

"Sorry miss Undyne," Frisk said, this time not acting in her slight embarrassment. "I… got startled, and thinking I was going to be attacked, I got out of the line of fire or… I just reacted I guess."

All Undyne did was smile brightly for a moment. "It's fine, punk!" the fish monster said, beaming. "That kind of reaction will do you good down here, seeing as some monster will want to attack you since you're a human."

Frisk smiled back at the fish monster, happy that she had not revealed that much. She went to go into the next room, before looking back at Undyne.

Said monster was looking at the puzzle Frisk had just solved, scratching the back of her head as if slightly confused on it.

 **(Momma has an odd ability to remember passed Resets,)** Asriel said with a slight snort. **(Although it doesn't happen often, I bet we triggered it by doing the puzzle. Seeing how it wasn't like this last Reset, I bet she's slightly confused that its different.)**

" _Oh…"_ Frisk said with an inward sigh.

Then, she went into the next room, waiting for Undyne, who was merely moments behind her. When the fish monster got into the customary place, she turned to Frisk.

"As I said, monsters are going to attack you because you're a human. However, there is no need to FIGHT them, as we don't want to harm them or dust them," Undyne explained. "The best way to end a FIGHT without harming anyone is to ACT and talk it out. However, this might not work for some monsters. Luckily, each kind of monster you FIGHT will have different ACT options. Sometimes, however, you will have to spam MERCY, yes that is a term we use down here, spamming the buttons in FIGHTS, and *Spare them over and over until they realize that FIGHTing is not something that either party wishes to do.

"But, so you can learn how to use ACT here, practice on this dummy," Undyne finished.

Nodding with a smile, Frisk walked up to the dummy. The usual FIGHT happened, and Undyne was indeed there, although in the background.

[ACT]

*Check

 **(Dummy: ATT 0 DEF 0. The apple of my button eye,)** Asriel murmured.

" ***The dummy stands there,"** C'ara said, smiling.

Frisk concluded that they were both going to narrate things for her.

[ACT]

*Talk

 **(You talk to the dummy. … She doesn't seem to do much talking. Undyne seems pleased with you.)**

" ***You won! You earned 0 EXP and 0 Gold!"**

The FIGHT ended, color returning to Frisk's world. Turning to Undyne, who was beaming, she smiled.

"Good work, punk!" Undyne laughed. "Now, let us continue!"


	9. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
